The Prince of Fire Dragons
by Whiteflamedragon12
Summary: What if Natsu left to train two years because of Lissana's death. What if someone offered him training to learn his true magic skills. Watch as natsu takes the world by storm. NatsuxHarem! OOCNatsu! Powerful, but not godlike natsu!


# The Prince of Fire Dragons prologue #  
Hey guys it's me Whiteflamedragon12 and i'm here to tell you my new and first fanfiction,** The Prince of Fire Dragons.** Now I'm gonna put some ground rules. First of all, yes this a **NATSUXHAREM** fanfic, but the pairings depend only on me.

Girls part of the harem are

Erza

Mirajane

Lucy

Cana

Wendy

Ultear

Another thing, this is also** OOC NATSU**. He'll be more serious, stronger, smarter, and very proud of himself because of his prowess, but he'll still be the same Natsu.

**Natsu will be twenty years old in this fanfiction**. He be one year older than Erza and Mirajane, two years older Gray and Elfman, three years older Lucy and Lissana. Natsu and the others will age in so from Macao arc through the battle of fairy tail he will be nineteen and oracion sies arc through tenrou island arc he will be twenty.

I'm also want to make this ** EPIC LENGTH STORY** but since this my very first fanfiction I can't keep any promises

Even though it's rated M, there's **NO LEMON'S** in this story, but there be some sexual content, blood, and language.

Also, there will be**STRONGER ENEMIES **in all arcs, remember this is a strong not godlike natsu. I want to keep the thrill of action on. There will be other pairings like gruvia and galevy.

Anyways, I think that's it for now. Make sure to review and no flames please.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**  
***The Fiore Kingdom, a normal country of 17 million. It's a world full of magic. Magic is sold and bought like any normal resource, but it's also used as living using magic. These people are called mages. Mages use magic to help others who don't by taking jobs.***

***Mages search jobs in a place called a guild. There are many unique guilds with many powerful mages, but there is one guild that stand out above the rest. A guild that legends were, no still makes legends. The name of this guild... Fairy tail. ***

*XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO*

# * Magnolia, Fiore X782*

Magnolia was as peaceful as ever. There no clouds in the sky and apparently no mages trying to cause a guild of war. Just a perfect day to relax.

Speaking of relaxing, there was a very familiar Dragon slayer sleeping on top of hill by tree. The Dragon slayer was wearing a red sweater with hoodie and black cargo pants, accessorize with scaly white scarf. The man was in his late teens about 18, was very well built, has onyx green eyes and had a unnatural hair color of pink and a little shade of red

His name was Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel and the self proclaimed **Prince of the Fire Dragons**. He was very proud of being a one in kind mage with one of kind type of magic. His magic was **Fire Dragon slayer magic**.

**Dragon slayer magic ** is a type of lost magic which mages like natsu are taught by real live Dragons. ** Dragon slayer magic** was use to kill in war 400 years ago. Of course, ** Fire Dragon slayer magic ** the most destructive one of them all, at least that what natsu thinks.

Natsu was very well known mage in Fiore for many reasons, but the main reason is because he was a mage of Fairy Tail. Not just a normal mage but an S class mage. In fact, natsu was probably one of top ten most powerful mages in his generation.

Before natsu joined fairy tail, he was a cruel mage who would challenge other mages in fights for money, food, and even just for fun. When natsu first joined fairy tail, he thought that the mages in there full of weaklings until he was defeated by one of their mages. After he kinder to fairy tail mages and regretted what he was before he joined fairy tail.

He than realized that the only way he could become stronger is by learning to protect those close to him.  
He promised that he would protect and over the years became strong enough to hold the title S Class Mage of Fairy Tail.

But that was long time ago, now he just wanted to go to sleep because two week long S Class job. Yep, nothing like good old R'n'R after a successful mission.

''Natsu." A unknown female voice said, making natsu open one eye. He than saw his first childhood friend "I knew you'd be here"

The girl was wearing a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. It was Lissana Strauss, the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

she was younger than natsu by two years, had short white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Lissana is another mage from Fairy Tail and was called Fairy Tail's spirit of joy. She wasn't called that for nothing, she was the most friendliest mage in Fairy Tail. She would always help her guildmates with problems and always stop fights between guildmates.**( mostly natsu and gray)**

She also had a secret crush for natsu. She was the first to befriend natsu actually.

"Lissana, what are you doing here." Natsu said, surprise to see her.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." His first friend countered. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Come on Lissana, you know every time I completed a job I come here to take a nap."

Lissana sighed. "Whatever." Then smiled. "Do you know what day it is, natsu."

Natsu just stare at her with bored look.

She frowned. "Don't tell you forgot." Still no comment. "Today the first day Elfman, Mira, and I do S Class mission together as a team. I told you a million times about it."

"You did." Natsu simply said, still with a bored expression on his face.

"What am I gonna do with you." She said while sighing at the same time.

Natsu then said. "So what does this have to with me. You do realize I already came from S class job just yesterday right."

Lissana replied. "What, don't to me the fire dragon prince is scared." Natsu then made a angry expression on his.

"WHAT." Natsu shouted angrily. "I'm the prince of the fire dragons, I don't know the meaning of fear! I can take on anything you throw at me!"

"NATSU!" A high pitched voice cried. "LISSANA! I finally found you guys! I was so scared!"

"Happy, I already told you that I would be to take a nap, like I don't know... 2 hours ago. "Natsu said while happy was still crying on his shoulder. (You probably already know what happy looks like)

Natsu sighed and smacked his hand on his head, closing his eyes. "I just want to go to sleep, i'm to tired for this. "He said tiredly. Then He heard footsteps.

"Jeez, someone being a big Lamo today." A very familiar feminine voice was hearded by natsu and the other two."Natsu, you want to come with us in the mission or not."

The voice came from a very beautiful woman, she had large blue eyes, large breasts, and voluptuous body. She wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had.

She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts.

She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

Mirajane Strauss, the eldest of the Strauss siblings. Mirajane was named** Demon of Fairy Tail. ** She was to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike.

To Natsu and other close friends, she was just another mage with rough childhood like most young mages in Fairy Tail. At the age of 16, she was the third youngest mage in Fairy Tail to become S Class mage, while erza was second, and natsu being first.

"Mira." Natsu said kinda surprised. "I already said I'm not going. "

"What's the matter, natsu" Mirajane said. "Are you too chicken to go on puny mission like this."

Natsu gritted his teeth and yelled. "I'M THE FIRE DRAGON PRINCE, HOW MANY DO HAVE TELL THAT." The demon just grinned evily. She loved making the prince angry, she thought in fact she always thought he was cute. Mirajane had huge soft spot for natsu. After that, self proclaimed Dragon slayer calmed down and sighed. "Besides don't think it would overkill if two S Class mages go."

Well that does kinda make sense, but really to yell that loudly. I was just joking. "The white haired girl said. "Come on, it would be fun to see who actually gets on top. If you know what I mean. "Even though she hated to admit, Mira liked natsu a lot. Mostly because there were both arrogant and powerful mages and had a lot in common.

"Mirajane. Lissana." A deep pitched voice shouted. "Are we ready to go yet."

The man was wearing elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark white hair in a style of a messy bowl cut, He skin tone was tan, and he looked about the age of sixteen.

Elfman Strauss, the middle child of Strauss siblings. Elfman was notably shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking. This caring nature of his, which was under-appreciated by many members at the time, became quite useful for his younger sister Lisanna and Natsu though, as he looked after Happy's egg before it hatched.

"Hey natsu, how is it going." Elfman said. "Are you coming with us. "

"Nah, by the way, what kind of mission are going on anyway. "The pink haired boy said.

"Well in this job we're going, we gonna take down the king of monster. " Lissana said. "It's an S Class job. So do you wanna. "

Natsu went back to sleep. "Like I said earlier, it would be overkill if two S Class mages go. I think you three can do it by yourselves. "

"Now that we got our answer, we should get going don't wanna late. "Mirajane said. The other two nodded. They went on their way to the job and said their goodbyes. "See ya, scaredy cat."

The name made natsu angry, but he quickly calmed down. "Hey natsu can go home and eat some fish." Happy said.

"Sure whatever." He responded

## OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

***The next day, Fairy Tail guild ***

Natsu was full of energy, and was ready to take on job, but this time he decided to take on normal job instead of a S Class Fire Dragon Prince was Thinking which job he should pick at the moment.

'Alright.'Natsu thought. 'So their are gang of bandits raiding on a whole town without magic who can't defend themselves in the east, a duo of dark mages causing havoc in one of western towns that's north of here, and sea monsters who attacking one south towns that's also north...WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE.'

"How long are you just gonna stand there, Flame brain." A raven haired teenage boy said. "You been looking for a job for hours. "

"Ok first of all, i've been standing here for five minutes straight. If minutes were hours, I would be dead by now. Second of all...where are all of your clothes. "

"What are you talking about I'm wearing my..." A moment of silence. "AAAAAAAH! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES! "He than ran away to search for his clothes.

Natsu sighed. "Strippers like you need some serious help. "He than looked back at the request board. "Now back to looking for job since I was rudely interrupted. Mmhmm. Oh hey look, Arencrow village has new panda sanctuary, that's nice. "

"He's right you know." A voice coming from a scarlet haired girl in armor. "It doesn't take too long to find a normal job. "Natsu smiled before he turned his around his fellow S Class mage, Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, She has a slender, voluptuous figure and her common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.

Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes.

"Where were you the last few days, Erza." The pink haired prince said.

"I Just came back from a mission. You should really hurry up get a mission, it doesn't take ten minutes to find one." Natsu turned around to request board.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded. "Hey happy, come on let's go take on this job."

"Aye Natsu. "The feline replied.

Gray, who finally found his clothes, told them. "Finally, we'll finally gets some peace and quiet. "He than realized Erza was back. "Oh hey Erza, when did you get back. "

"Just got here a little while ago. I see you been clothes hunting again. "She said, Gray scowled at what she said.

Gray is a spiky black-colored haired man with dark blue eyes. He wear (that is, when he is wearing it) a white jacket with a black shirt underneath and black jeans. He wears a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.

Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. he and natsu were it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other.

Erza began realized that the three of Strauss weren't around. She then asked. "By the way, where that ugly demon bitch, i've been meaning to punch something since I came back, that and she owed me one. "

"She and the other two went on a job and left yesterday. "Gray said. "It was an S Class job, but Mira wanted to train them for next S Class exam. I forgot want kind of job it was though. "

"Well, they said it was something about using Elfman's **Beast Takeover Magic** on a king of the monster or whatever it called." Natsu said with a bored face.

Erza was shocked. She heard rumors about a beast called the king of the monster. "How long did they there were gonna be gone."

"Jeez Erza, I didn't know you wanted punch Mira so bad. This better was probably big." Gray responded, and natsu who agreed with a nod. Then suddenly, Gray was sent flying all the to the other side of the guild and was unconscious after impact. Every body in the guild was shocked at the display. Erza than looked at Natsu with a death glare saying "answer my question or die". Of course, natsu wasn't afraid her. The Prince of The Fire Dragons and The Son of the one and only almighty Igneel isn't afraid of anything. Hahaha, just kidding

Natsu gulped and said. "Well ah, here's the thing, I don't exactly really know when there gonna come back."

"WHAT." Erza shouted, which made natsu flinch. If there one that the Fire Dragon Prince or even Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, is afraid of, it's a woman's wrath.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW. "Everyone in the room was now frightened, and praying the dragon slayer safety.

"Erza, Erza come on, this Mirajane we're talking about. I doubt anyone or anything can take her down. "He said sweating like there was no tomorrow, literally.

Erza expression became more serious instead scary, which calm down the intensity in the air. "You might be right about Mirajane, but what about Elfman and Lissana. What if Mirajane and they get separated for some reason. "Natsu was completely out of his state of fear and was dead serious.

He than smirked. "You seriously think that Mirajane would let those two out her sight, Erza I don't know if you remember but Mirajane not the type of person who let their younger siblings get in danger. Sure I heard what kind of monster their taking on this job, but with all three Strauss siblings together, they just might be the strongest team in this whole guild, and that's saying something. "

Erza wanted to believe it, but she still doubted it. "I know that Mirajane strong, but still- " she was cut off by someone.

"That is enough, Erza. "Said and old, but strong voice. Natsu,Erza, and the guild members looked at the person which was none other than Makarov Dreyar, the great third guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu and rest were surprised to see the little old man. "I must Erza, i'm a little disappointed at you for not having Faith on Mirajane and the other two. You of all people should know how strong she is. "

Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

Erza pause for moment and finally said. "Master, it's not that I think Mirajane isn't strong enough, it's just that job they took and the monster power isn't a simple task to just consider as a training session. "

Master responded. "I know what mean Erza, I heard rumors about the so called king of the monsters, but are simply just that rumors, they might have some truth, but they mostly have lies. "That made Erza think for moment. "Erza, natsu might even be right about them being the strongest team. "The master smiled, which made Erza unworried.

Erza looked back to natsu who said. "They will be alright Erza. There all strong, not the Prince of The Fire Dragons strong, but strong enough to take it down. "Natsu made a lovable grin. It was lovable because every time Erza she feels a strange feeling in her heart and blush.

Erza than looked down at the floor, disappointed at herself for being unfaithful to her rival/friend's siblings and said. "You are both absolutely correct, please strike me. "

Everyone in the room felt uneasy and deadpanned at the display especially natsu. "No thank's, and even if I did you probably hit me back. But... "Erza and the others looked at him curiously and Gray who finally woke up from being manhandled. "...if you really wanna get strike by me then how about after I return from the job, we have a little spar. "Everyone was shocked at what and murmured.

"Woah, Natsu and Erza are gonna fight. "I'm putting my money on Erza. "

"I think Natsu got this in the bag, remember he became a S Class mage before Erza. "

"You can't argue with that. "

"Man, anyone else getting excited about this. "

The master had mixed feelings about this, happy that he gets to see how much the both of them have progressed since the last time they fought, and scared the living shit out of, because how much destruction they might make. Either way, he smiled brightly. Gray and the others fairy tail group were having mixed thoughts as well. Some think that Natsu might have a death wish, others thought that Natsu won't have to even try at this match.

Erza, after quietly having a long thoughts about this, sighed, smirked, and responded. "Challenge...Accepted."

Natsu made an overconfident smirk. He than looked at his adopted son and told him. "Come on happy, let's go our things and get ready for the job. "

"Aye sir." Happy replied.

Natsu than left to go on the mission and went to his house. Gray said to himself. "That Dragon princess really wants die, huh."

Meanwhile, up at the second floor where the S Class job are. A very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes with blonde hair slicked back and with a right eye that has a scar was watching a the whole scene. He was wearing an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars.

It was Laxus Dreyar, the Grandson of the master Makarov and another S Class mage. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help.

Laxus scowled at what he saw. 'Those weaklings think too much of themselves. Maybe I should teach them a lesson to show them what real mage is, but I guess I'll have to wait until that idiot comes back.' He then walked away in the shadows.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

***Two days later, Unknown village ***

After two days, Natsu and Happy finally arrived to the town where the where the job was sent. The town's name was Ginger town. The job was to defeat a group called The White Tigers. They're a group of three mages who terrorize ginger town for money and kidnapped woman for fun. Natsu was disgusted at them for how they use their magic. Natsu was a believer that magic was for helping others, not for self pleasure. Even though he was annoyed at the tigers, Natsu didn't have any right to judge them, since his love for fighting.

In the poster, there was information on the White Tigers. The leader of the group was Kane Madeer. Kane knew **Wood Magic ** or in this case **Wood make magic**. The other two names were Namu Luxear and Zuko Silhouette. Namu knew **Lightning Magic ** and Zuko knew **Fire Magic**, he was fire mage just like Natsu. Natsu was excited and yet a little disappointed at the fact that the leader uses **Wood make** since his fire can quickly burn it down, but he doesn't know until he tries.

Natsu and Happy was looking around town, but the whole town was empty. No one was shopping around, or working in any jobs. It looked like a ghost town.

"Wow, this whole town is empty. where is everyone." Happy said. "Are you sure we're in the right place."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I wonder if this place has any people in it. Maybe this job is expired."

"HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE! HEL-!" Happy was cut off by Natsu. Happy was trying to speak but natsu told him to be quite.

"You don't if the enemy is in here. You might have got us kil-, well not killed more like jumped but still. We don't want them to do that do we?

"Oh, o.k. then, But where are all the people do you think something happened to them. "

"Well that's one probability, but they're most likely inside they're houses. Come on let's go find the client and get this over with. I wanna stop the talking and start the bone breaking. You know the Fire Dragon Prince doesn't like stay talking, but what he does like is do things quickly.

"That's not what you say when whe are in vehicle. "

"What was that"

"Oh nothing, just mumbling to myself. Hey do you think that big house is the client's house. "

"Well, it does look classy and clientily, so I guess we just gotta find out, let's happy. "

"Aye, sir."

Natsu and Happy walked in front door and knocked. They heard whispering inside the house that went on for a few minutes and they finally heard. "Who are you, where do you come from and why are you have you come here. "

Natsu responded. "Our names are Natsu Dragneel and Happy, we come from the guild, Fairy Tail and we're here for the job sent about three outlawed mages causing havoc. "

Another couple of minutes of whispering happened. Natsu was starting to get annoyed about all the waiting. He already wasted enough time getting here and he definitely didn't want to waste anymore time left. He was gonna smash the door until it suddenly opened revealing a man with green formal suit with a black vest and green bow. "Alright please come in quickly. "

Natsu did what the man said. When he got in he saw two other people. First was a woman in a velvat dress with blonde hair in curls. The other was a man in a formal suit just like the one in the door, but instead of green, he was a fully black one with the bow replaced with a tie. All of them were in through their late forties and early fifties.

"Thank goodness that you came. We thought that no one would come and help our village, and especially from a great guild as fairy tail. "

"We only here to help as much as we can. "Natsu said followed by happy's signature response to everything.

"Well, we should probably get to the point. My name is Leonard Pollack, my wife Paella and my brother Luis. As you might not know, i'm the mayor of this town and we're in need of the assistance of a mage as well-known as your self. Indeed, Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Prince who took down a dark guild down without breaking a sweat. "Leonard said, Natsu made a smirk full of pride at the praise. That was only half true since he did take It down, but was probably the hardest thing he ever did but didn't show it.

Leonard then said. "Now enough of chitchat and down to the business, you probably already seen the information in the request papers about the tigers. "The Prince nodded. "Well we just received new information about them. It seems that they're aren't causing panic just for free it seems. They're working for an unknown entity that is paying them for whatever reason. "Surprised expressions appeared in their faces. They're were told to exterminate a band of outlawed mages and now they're were suppose to solve a mystery about who was mastermind in this whole thing.

"So your saying that someone paying them to do this? "Natsu asked

We don't actually know if the person paying them as a client or just ordering as they're boss. He might be more powerful than all three of them combined. "

Natsu was more excited at the fact that there someone even more powerful. In fact, this might be more of a S Class job than a normal one. Natsu then said. "Do you know who person is. "The client shook his head.

"We know very little of him. "The Prince then looked at happy who nodded.

"Alright then I guess we'll have to find him after we beat the Tigers, let's go happy "Natsu said. They headed outside and left to find the outlaws.

After they left, the three people began to talking about natsu. "So do you think it's really him. "Luis said. "He looks strong, but are you sure it's him, he doesn't look saviour like at all. "

"Oh it's him alright, i'm sure of it. "Then he looked annoyed. "Why do you have to doubt me about everything. "

Luis growled. "It's because you're a idiot. "They both glared at each other, until they got their heads bunked by paella.

"Focus you two, we gotta stick to the plan. "She said. "This test better be accurate, we paid a lot money for those idiots. "

"Natsu will take them down no sweat, just wait and you'll see. Anyways can we take these disguises off, i'm getting tired of being an old guy."

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

# ***Hidden forest, Ginger town ***

Natsu and Happy were in a Forrest trying to find the Tigers, but it took them awhile to realize there were going in circles. Natsu was getting frustrated on how hard it is to find three idiot mages in the Forrest. Seriously, if you were going around a Forrest and just realized you were, how could you not be pissed.

"Hey Natsu are we there yet. "

"No."

"Are we there yet."

"Noo."

"Are we there yet."

"Nooo."

"Are we there yet."

"Noooo."

"Are we there yet."

"NOOOOO!"

"Hey natsu."

"WHAAAT!"

"Is that the place the mages are at."

"What are you talking abo-." He than saw a big tree house in front that had a tiger paw print that was white. Natsu smirked at the sight. He really needed something to punch right now. "Come on happy, it's time for The Prince of The Fire Dragons to teach kittens some manners. "Happy was shocked at what natsu said.

Happy thought. 'What did kittens have anything to do with- Oooooooh.'

"Well what do we have here." An unknown voice asked. "Zuko and Namu, come out here. We have some...fresh meat."

Natsu looked up to see the White Tigers. The first was the leader, Kane. Kane was a tall and muscular man with short, spiky blonde hair. The man wore a green fur coat draping from his shoulder, a brown shirt with golden linings that revealing his his muscular chest and abs, and brown striped pants, a furry belt, and black shoes.

"Hahahaha, looks like those weaklings from ginger town rattled us out." A deep arrogant voice said. "So this is mage they sent to stop us. "Hahaha, it looks like we're gonna smash a few bones."

The man was Zuko Silhouette. He was ridiculously bulky as hell, like hulk bulky. He wore black sleeveless, open shirt, with dark blue cargo shorts. Zuko had red hair, had tanned skin, and was about 7,10 feet tall, taller than Kane.

"Indeed, but don't underestimate him. He looks familiar." A young man said.

The man was Namu Luxear. He was as tall as Natsu, smaller than Zuko and Kane, had almost pale skin and black hair with yellow highlights that was only on one of the bangs on his hair, the hair was in form of a ponytail. He was wearing a yellow jacket on black tank top, long black jeans, with black shoes and had a pair of glasses.

Kane looked at Natsu, smirking. Natsu looked at all the Tigers and thought. 'So, those three are the White Tigers huh. They look tough alright. 'Natsu then looked at Kane. 'So I guess that's the leader. He looks strong, but there something off about him. 'Then he looked to his left, at Zuko. 'He looks like the tough guy, but even I can tell he's the weakest and dumbest of the White Tigers. 'And he looked at the right to see Namu. 'He's the smart guy that's for sure, but he also looks like the strongest out of all them. I gotta keep an eye on him. ' He sighed for a moment and made his signature arrogant smirk. "So you're the White Tigers. I thought that I would have to fight a bunch of weaklings. "He said. "Well, I was partially right. "Zuko snarled at the remark.

"Why you little-"

"Calm down, Zuko." Zuko looked at Kane. "You're only boosting his confidence. Remember, he's a mage from a guild, which means he knows magic, so we don't know what he can do yet. Hell, he just might be one of the most fiercest mages out there. "Zuko then calmed down and started staring. "But, I guess we won't know until try, right. "Zuko grinned like a maniac and started cracking his knuckles.

"What are your orders. "Namu asked.

Kane looked at Natsu and smirked. "First, I wanna see what this kid can do. He looks like he can be a handful. "He than looked at Zuko. "Zuko, I expect you to eliminate him immediately. If not by yourself, then with Namu you'll defeat him. "He than began to walk to a tree. he put his hands on it. "Once you're done, go to ginger town and meet me there. It's time we get rid of that pathetic excuse of a town one and for all. "They booth nodded and jump down to face Natsu. Natsu then Narrowed his eyes on them. Zuko was grinning and Namu was just looking at her emotionlessly. "Oh and by the way. "They all look at him curiously. Kane made an evil glare. "I'm expecting a dead corpse when you're done. "Both tigers felt the killing intent coming from their leader. The redhead was frighten and shaked a bit, while namu was only sweating. They nodded again. The leader made a creepy smile. "Alright, try not to much fun. Bye. "He went inside the tree he put his head and left.

'That was **Transportation magic**. Never thought he could do that with his **wood magic**.' Natsu thought. He looked at happy and told him. "Happy, go tell mayor to evacuate the immediately. "Happy nodded. "Oh and don't wait for me, I might be fighting for a little bit longer than I thought. "Happy looked worried for a moment, but left to ginger. 'These guys guys gonna be a handful, alright. But...' He looked at them with a smirk full of his fire Dragon pride. '...They are nothing compared to me. '

Zuko saw the smirk and laughed. "Hahaha, what's with that cocky face. "

Natsu chuckled. "Nothing really, just thinking about how many ways to break the ugly face of yours. "

Zuko growled. "Why you. You're going regret saying that. "

"Almost as much as looking at you. "

Namu began laughing at the joke. Zuko was now furious. "I'M DONE HEARING THAT STUPID MOUTH OF YOURS. "He than charged at Natsu. He tried to crush him with strong punch, but Natsu grabbed his wrist. Zuko was surprised, but he thought fast and tried swinging a left hook, but was grabbed by natsu. The bulky man struggled to go out of the prince's grasp.

Now it was Natsu turn to attack. He kid the giant's gut hard enough to make him cough out blood. Natsu then let go of his arms. Zuko tried to clutch his stomach, but Natsu punched him in the face before he could react. The force was strong enough to send him to a large boulder.

Namu was looking at Natsu after the whole scene. 'Just as I thought, his physical strength is greater than zuko's. 'He thought. 'Curious, I wonder how strong he is with magic. '

Zuko got out of what was left of the boulder and yelled. "You little bastard!" He disappeared and reappeared right behind the prince and tried to stomp him with his left foot.

Natsu dodged the attack fast enough. 'He's got some good balance with his power and speed, I can give him that. But...' He still had his smirk. 'That won't be enough to defeat me. ' He then charge at Zuko. Zuko saw him charge at him and tried to counter with a barrage of punches, but natsu dodged them with ease. Natsu then kicked him high up in the air. He than jumped up in the air and front flip kicked him again this time in the head. The force was so strong, it send Zuko right down the ground and made it shatter. 'Heh, he's an even bigger disappointment than Gray. '

Namu still standing by, but this time he was getting irritated. 'The fool isn't taking this seriously. We don't have time for this. ' He saw Zuko, who's was now damaged and had wounds. He yelled. "That's enough of your idiocy Zuko, there no way you could defeat him without your magic, hell he's not even using his own magic. So I'm going to have to interfere. "Zuko looked at him, with all his rage. "Don't look at me like that, you know very well that you can't beat him even with your magic. Besides, I been looking for a chance to get some exercise. "The man began to walk to his partner's side. Both of the Tigers stared at Natsu, who was still standing there unimpressed, for couple of minutes.

Natsu finally spoke. "Two against one, it seems everything is back in order. "This made Zuko furious.

"How dare you underestimate us! "He looked at Namu and told him. "I'll attack first alright, Namu!" Namu simply nodded. "Alright, it's time to teach you the true power of The White Tigers. "He charged at Natsu in high speed. He through a punch at him, which natsu simply dodged, but Zuko knew this would happen. Zuko's other hand was set aflame. "Take this, **Fire whip**. A long whip of flames attacked Natsu, which he also dodged by ducking. Zuko then punched the ground and yelled. "Gotcha,**Fire swarm**." Just after he yelled out the spell, the ground began to shake.

Natsu eyes widened when he realized what Zuko did. Then the ground exploded. Natsu was fast enough to react by jumping high up in the air. Natsu looked down and saw a massive forrest fire. To think that guy would have a spell so destructive. "Okay, maybe I might underestimated them a little bit. "

"You should really pay more attention. " Natsu eyes widened and he looked behind him and saw smiling Namu.

Natsu was shocked. 'He's faster than thought he would be. '

Namu than put one of his hands in front of him and a yelllow magic circle. "**Voltage Wave **. "A yellow beam of a thick, powerful lightning shot at Natsu with unbelievable speed. Natsu dodged by his fire thrusters on his feet. This surprised Namu. "So you're fire mage, huh. I guess that one thing we know about. "

Natsu stared at him for a moment. He looked down on the ground and saw that the fire died out. He went floating down and landing on the ground. He saw Zuko standing on a branch of a tree. "Haha haha, what's wrong, surprise at how powerful I am. Well, you should because I'm to burn you to a crisp. "

A lightning bolt shot down by his side. When the lightning disappeared, he saw a smiling Namu. "Now that Zuko and I have showed our magic, I guess it's about time to introduce ourselves. "He pointed to himself. "My name is Namu Luxear, the Sparking Fang of the White Tigers. "

Zuko was next. "And I am Zuko Silhouette, the Flaming claw of the White Tigers. We're the lightning and fire that burns down everything in our path. Now that we introduced ourselves, it's time for you to show your name. "

Natsu sighed and made a cocky smirk. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel The Prince of The Fire Dragons and S Class mage of Fairy Tail. "

This shocked the Tigers. Especially Namu. 'So, he is one of the fiercest mages in this generation. But to think he would be the famous fire dragon Prince, it can't be true. He just a kid. "The pony tailed boy looked at Zuko and said. "Don't let your guard for one second. He's not lying. I can see with those eyes full of determination. "The red haired giant nodded, and both men stared at Natsu.

Natsu sighed and grinned at them. "So how about stop the talking and start the beat down. "Both of Natsu's fist were set aflame. Natsu charge at them with incredible speed. Both men didn't react fast enough. Natsu was behind Namu and kicked his back, he was sent sliding down the ground. Zuko put both his hand in front of him and a orange magic circle. "**Inferno Crash**. "A large stream of orange flames was shooting at Natsu.

Natsu looked at the onslaught and then closed his eyes and opened them again with a serious expression. "This level..." The stream of flames that was burning everything on it's path was getting closer to Natsu. "...Of Fire magic... "The prince brought his right hand in front him. "...Is nothing. "His hand engulfed in flames, he put it behind him, and yelled. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. "He then punched the wave of Fire and tossed it aside like it was nothing. "You want to see real fire magic, well then takes. "He put both his hands in front of him and posed like a trumpeter. "**Fire Dragon's roar**. "After he yelled, a thin stream of fire came out of his mouth and then through his hands. Spell grew the more distance it went until it finally reached Zuko.

Zuko was terrified at what he saw. How can a puny little brat like him produce such a powerful spell of that size. He knew he was done for, until the electric fang, Namu, used his lightning teleportation spell to get in front of Zuko. The ground the man was standing had a golden magic circle. Namu shouted. "**Lost Lightning Spell: Raijin Shield**. "A extremely large wall of powerful electricity formed in front of the two men. The spell blocked natsu's completely and disappeared after impact. Natsu wasn't surprised about it.

Natsu than sighed in boredom and said. "I probably should have put more power in that attack, or probably should have finished you when I had the chance. "

Namu was only looking at him, with a slightly frightened face. "You must be bluffing. Are you trying to say that you've been holding back on us since the very beginning. "He said. Natsu boredly nodded. Namu was now sweating bullets. He started whispering to himself. "There no way someone like him, can be this powerful. It's illogical. But... "The golden haired man stared at the prince for few minutes. His eyes widened in horror at a terrifying thought. "...that look on his face. His eyes. That whole expression. Its...It's almost...like he's... "He paused for a moment. "...Bored. "

It was completely silent for a moment after that. There were all just starring, until Natsu finally spoke. "I think I'm done playing games with you. Let's end this once and for all. "He put his right hand out in front of him. A fiery orange-reddish magic circle appeared in front him. His last words for them was. "See ya. "

# XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**With Kane**

Just a few seconds before that, the leader of the White Tigers Kane, was sitting on a branch of a large tree. In front him, was Ginger town. He was getting irritated at the other two. What could possibly taking them so long, it was just one brat.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud explosion. He looked behind him and saw a very large Forrest fire. He said in his head. 'Now that just not right.' He stared at it for a moment, and smiled evily. 'Things just got a whole lot more interesting. '

**To Be Continued **

# XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That was a lot harder than it should have been. And I know it was supposed to be epic length, but 7500 words. Man I've never thought the this would be that long and just a prologue. Well I guess that's it for now make sure to review and I want thoughts about the wrongs about. Ja ne.

P.S. I might make a poll about the other two girls in the harem.


End file.
